Giving is Good
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – Giving is always good, but sometimes receiving can be so much better. Sasuke/Ino


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – Giving is always good, but sometimes receiving can be so much better. (Sasuke/Ino)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: Well I'd decided not to write anything for Easter but them this morning I woke up and the idea was just there in my head. I'm blaming Muse.

**Muse: **Why me!?

_Dedi: _Because you are in point of fact the muse.

Lamb: Bingo! Also for the purpose of this fic Sasuke never left Konoha.

_Dedi: _This fic is dedicated to **AkemiYumikov3**, because her reviews always make Lamb smile. So **AkemiYumikov3**, this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_You are sweet on the tip of my tongue,  
You are warm like the rays of the sun,_

_You're sweet like chocolate boy,  
Sweet like chocolate,  
You bring me so much joy,_

* * *

**Giving is Good**

The bell over the shop door jingled softly as the trio entered. Ino raised her hand to cover her mouth and turned away slightly, her jaws working furiously on the fragment of chocolate. You had to hand it to them, the blonde thought, they really did have the worst timing, at least as far as she was concerned.

"Still stuffing your fat face every chance you get I see Ino-pig." The malicious glee in the tone of the sixteen-year-old girl's voice made Ino feel like throwing the flower display on the counter at her pink air filled head.

"Bit me Billboard Brow!" The Yamanaka spat as she swallowed, there was nothing wrong with a little bit of chocolate as long as you didn't eat too much. "It's Easter and even ninja are allowed to eat chocolate sometimes. I mean after all we're still people and everyone likes chocolate, right."

"Shows how much you know. I know for a fact that Sasuke-kun doesn't like chocolate." She tried to wrap herself around the male in question who quickly evaded her grasp. "But I don't think you should really be stuffing your face in public, think how upset your father would be if everyone found out what a pig is daughter was."

"Is that the best you can come up with." She rolled her extraordinary pupiless eyes. What did she care if the Uchiha didn't like chocolate, it wasn't as if she'd bought him any, but she'd bet that Sakura had though and that he'd not excepted it. "I'll have you know that this is our tradition, my daddy buys me an Easter egg and I buy him one. We normally eat them together but can't today as he has to meet with the Hokage."

The rosette wrinkled her nose at the term 'daddy' the bond between father and daughter was so strong that she couldn't help but be jealous. She'd always been her mother's child. And it was partly that feeling that prompted her next words. "Normally all of my family get me Easter eggs, I end up with so many I don't know what to do with them. But this year I told them not to, I don't think a kunoichi should spend all day lounging around eating chocolate."

The Yamanaka shot a poisonous glare at the emerald eyed teen, how could anyone reputed to be so smart be so damn dumb. She had been too busy smirking triumphantly at the mind walker to see it, but Ino had seen it. She had seen it all. The way that just for a second Sasuke had seemed even most distant than usual and the bright flash of pain the had blazed momentarily in Naruto's eyes. Neither boy had any family, or in the Uchiha's case any worth speaking of, and Sakura had just opened her mouth anyway. She had hurt her team-mates without thinking just in the hopes of wounding her one time friend. It was stupid and petty and worst of all it was cruel.

"Whatever. Just tell me what you want and then get lost." Her tone was disgusted but her eyes were filled with compassion as they flicked from Naruto to Sasuke and back again.

"The customer is always right remember Piggy." The rosette apprentice to the Godaime Hokage said, her eyes fixed on Ino's face which was contorting with fury. "Which means that on this occasion I'm the one in the right."

"Uh, Sakura..." Naruto started, torn between not wanting to incur the wrath of the girl he was in love with but also wanting to rebuke her for frankly being such a complete bitch.

"Yamanaka," Sasuke broke in before the cherry blossom could start screaming at the blond. "This is a list of what we want."

Ino took the list, running a critical eye over the items in question before smiling warmly at both the male members of Team Seven. "So Kakashi-sensei is going to teach you about poisons huh. I'll just grab this stuff from the back for you."

A few moments later the blonde reappeared holding a cardboard box roughly the same size as a shoebox and deposited it on the counter. By silent consent Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be shunning Sakura, that was to say they were standing apart from her and every time she mover closer to them they moved off. So much for good team-work she thought, at least Shikamaru and Chouji had no problem telling her when she needed to take a reality check.

Maybe there was something to be said for not being on the same team as someone you harboured romantic intentions towards. Team Seven was already the strangest love triangle she had ever seen. They were still a team, Hatake Kakashi's team, even though they all trained under other people too. Sakura was training with Lady Tsunade. Naruto with the perverted sage himself, Jiraiya-sama. And Sasuke, like Ino herself, was spending every spare moment at the head quarters of Konoha's ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force. Morino Ibiki was a good, yet demanding, sensei.

"That'll be..." Ino did a few rapid calculations in her head. "1,500 yen. What can I say? Poison ain't easy and it ain't cheep either."

The Uchiha handed over the money and something that just might have been a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth at her statement, which had been directed at Sakura who had scowled when she heard the total. And had then started to swell like an enraged bull frog when Naruto started to laugh. Her eyes were dancing like chips of green ice but she could think of nothing to say and settled for glaring at Ino when she collocated the box from the counter.

"Happy Easter Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun." The blonde called after the trio just as they made their way through the door and back onto the street beyond.

Sakura just stick her nose in the air and matched off without a backwards glance but Sasuke nodded at the blonde and Naruto responded with a, "Happy Easter to you too Ino-chan."

After they had departed the kunoichi from Team Ten brought the remains of her chocolate egg out and placed it on top of the counter. She broke of a piece and popped it into her mouth and proceeded to suck on it while contemplating the rest of the egg critically. It was nothing fancy as eggs went, the standard hollow shell split into two halves with a small bag of sweets in the centre, in this case it had been chocolate buttons.

She had given the buttons to the small girl whose father had done the morning delivery to the Yamanaka flower shop. Mostly to keep her out of the way as heavy boxes were moved around, but Ino admitted she liked the warm feeling she got when the child had smiled her thanks. The mind walker herself had eaten a fair amount of one half of the egg, but that still left one half completely untouched. As she stared down at it, a plan forming in her mind she popped another chocolate fragment into her mouth, unwittingly smearing the stuff across her bottom lip.

Right! Coming to a decision, Ino picked up the untouched half of the egg and a sheet of the clear plastic rap that was used to wrap single flowers in. The stuff would serve her purpose well.

-------

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Team Seven was almost at the end of the street when the Yamanaka stepped out of florists and started to call after them. "Hang on a sec, will ya."

The trio halted, that was to say Sasuke and Naruto stopped and if Sasuke was staying then Sakura would too, and watched as the blonde began to run. She was waving in and of the people who were wandering between the few stalls that had been set up outside of certain shops. There would always be some shops that would be open no matter what the day, holiday or even what time. Ninjas had to be ready to be sent on missions 24/7, and the shops that supplied shinobi with their equipment knew this.

"What does she want?" Sakura didn't even bother to try and hid the irritation in her voice as the three of them watched the blonde girl dodged in between a pair of jounin inspecting a display of kunai.

Long legs ate up the ground as she pelted flat out towards the trio, knowing that if she wasn't quick than Sasuke would grown inpatient and backed up by Sakura would just walk off. Her self made wind caused her bangs to fly into her eyes as she picked up speed, perhaps too much speed, for as she tried to stop her legs seemed to become entangled.

"Careful!" Naruto bellowed, but it was too late and she would have ended up falling to the ground if Sasuke hadn't grabbed her upper arm and dragged her up onto her feet.

"Sorry bout that." Ino said smiling apologetically at them, sure she was a fast runner but stopping at times could be hazardous.

"What d'you want?" The medic-nin demanded as she looked at the blonde over the top of the plants the stuck out of the box she held in her arms.

"Oh right. Here." The blue-eyed teen pushed half of her Easter egg, neatly wrapped, into the hands of one very surprised Uzumaki Naruto. "Thought you might like this, it's always way too much for me and like I said everyone... oops, sorry Sasuke-kun, nearly everyone likes chocolate."

"Ahh wow." The whiskered male looked down at the small package that the mind walker had pushed into his hands, he'd never expected anyone to do something like this from him. And he most defiantly had not expected it of Yamanaka Ino. "Arigotto, Ino-chan."

"Meh, it's nothing." She said trying to wave off his thanks at which point Sakura stalked off thoroughly disgusted by the whole thing, if the blonde wanted to make impressive gestures then why didn't she make to Team Ten and leave her team alone.

"Well it's something to me." He smiled at the purple clad kunoichi and then glanced over his shoulder, his eyes following the direction Sakura had taken. "Thanks you Ino... Hey Sakura, Sakura wait up."

"Since when have you been into selfless gestures?" Sasuke questioned and could have laughed at the way the mistress of the Shintenshin no Jutsu stiffened. She was one of Morino Ibiki's top students, she was meant to be ruthless not self sacrificing, but then again Yamanaka Ino had always been a walking contradiction.

"Uhh, well... You see... It was just..." Ino stared as she turned to the remaining member of Team Seven and then trailed off, Sasuke looked as if he were trying not to laugh. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that you've got a little something..." He waved his right index finger in the direction of Ino's face and the girl yelped in horror and began wiping at her face.

"Oh no! You're kidding, right? Where? Where?" The blonde looked up, intent on demanded just where the 'little something' was only to have her eyes lock with intense onyx orbs.

It happened instantly. Sasuke's mouth felt warm and confident against her own, it was a simple kiss and he made no move to ask more of her but simply sucked lightly at her lower lip. It was a soft and gentle caress, more a declaration of intent and Ino could feel the fire rising within her just as he pulled away. "There, that got it."

"Huh?" It wasn't the most intelligent thing to say, but her thought processes had gone haywire and all she could do was press her fingers to her lips, which were still tingling from his kiss.

"There's nothing wrong with a little chocolate. As long as you don't have too much of a good thing there's no harm, right." He smirked at her, his eyes shining as if he were enjoying a privet joke. "Happy Easter, Ino-chan."

"Happy Easter Sasuke-kun." Ino reciprocated and then did something that depending on the point of view was either exceptionally brave or unbelievably stupid. She reached out and pulling Sasuke's face down to hers kissed him back.

If he was surprised by her bold action he hid it well and his response time was just as swift as it was in every other aspect of his life. She knew for a fact that is wasn't Sasuke's first kiss, hell the guy hardly had any firsts left, not that she did either. All that practice had defiantly paid off. And if the way Sasuke was grinding his hips into hers was any indication he was enjoying the extra curricula activate as much as Ino was.

"Oh yeah that reminds me." The Uchiha said, all be it a little breathlessly, when they pulled apart. "Ibiki-san wants us to meet with him at eight o'clock, what's the betting we'll be up all night...again."

"Why is it that I always end up pulling all nighters with you?" The blonde asked rhetorically as she turned away from Sasuke, flicking a stray strand of hair out of her face as she did so.

"Maybe you're just lucky." He said as he pulled her round to face him once more, and kissed her again.

* * *

Lamb: It was meant to end with that first kiss, but once these two start making out it's almost impossible to get them to stop.

**Muse: **Not that she tries very hard, she loves it too much.

_Dedi: _There are worse things to love. **AkemiYumikov3**, we hope you enjoyed it.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big love and inspiration

Lamanth


End file.
